Realization
by Mellize
Summary: My theory how Alimor came to be...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi**

Realization

After the Great War, it became peaceful and normal for the world despite the fact there are chosen kings competing for the throne. It's a friendly completion for them now. Nothing more, nothing less. Although one particular person wasn't feeling the same and her name is Morgiana. Her long red hair reached down her waist, it was soft and silky to touch that women whether young or old, would be jealous of. Her red eyes were observant and sharp like an eagle ready to attack if necessary or defend. Despite her small and frail-looking body, she had the strength of thousands of men and her skin is soft but well-build. Definitely someone who came from the Fanalis, the great rulers of the Dark Continent.

But despite all the hidden beauty (which she doesn't notice) or the great strength she has, she felt unhappy.

Why?

It was all thanks to the ability for people to feel emotions. And that feeling she didn't know but felt was called unrequited love. And who's to blame? Of course, it's the person who was the one who saved her and befriend her despite their differences. His name is Alibaba Saluja, the third prince of Balbadd and her precious *cough* crush *cough* friend. Ever since she met him, she started feeling strange things around him. She would blush when he compliments her. She would feel her heart skip a beat or butterflies in her stomach when she's close to him. She would feel nervous and near to fainting when he holds her hands or waist. And she would feel her heart breaking when he's off to flirting with girls or paying more attention to them than her. She didn't understand what she was feeling towards Alibaba because she had never experienced it before until her master, Masrur told her.

" _It means you're deeply in love with him…"_

Just by thinking of his words that's about her feelings towards Alibaba, she felt her heart beating in a rapid face. She tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. So she decided to ignore it and find Alibaba to see if there's another journey they have to go (A/N: she meant to be together in each other's company). She saw Alibaba in a corner and was about to run to him but she stopped in her tracks when she saw that he was talking to Kougyoku. She hid behind a cabinet and tried to listen to what they're talking about. But she was quite far from them so she can't clearly hear what they're talking about to her frustration.

"-…marry you…feelings for you...Morgiana…a friend…," was all she can hear from Alibaba and realized what he was trying to say. He's proposing to her because he actually have feelings (?) for Kougyoku and that he only thinks of her as a friend. Suddenly she felt the ache that she once felt before when she found out that Alibaba has a girlfriend (which was a lie). It hurts more than Jammil used to beat her up to a pulp before when she was a slave. And so, she run. She failed to see Alibaba chasing after her when he saw her ran away.

8-8-8

Morgiana who hid inside a large tree, was sobbing her pain out. It was just painful and unbearable for her to handle. Loving someone who doesn't love you back hurts a lot. But hey, this is reality and people should accept it. Unfortunately, she can't find it in her to accept the fact that Alibaba loves Kougyoku and wants to marry her. Reality sure is cruel…

"Morgiana-dono…what's wrong?," Hakuryuu asked worriedly from behind. Morgiana slightly jumped in surprise, she didn't expect to Hakuryuu to see her in this state. Hakuryuu became even more worried when he saw Morgiana being surprised at his sudden presence. Something was definitely wrong, he can tell.

"I'm just…sad," she quietly answered not sure how she can answer his question when it's obvious that she's heart-broken. Hakuryuu nodded and sat beside her but made sure to keep each other space. "Do you…want to talk about it?," he asked unsure.

Morgiana didn't want to and forget about what she's currently feeling. But Masrur had always told her that telling someone your problem will help you remove your burdens that's weighing you down so decided to tell him. Maybe he can help her with her 'problem'.

"You see…-"

(A few minutes later)

"Oh…," was all Hakuryuu can say after hearing Morgiana's explanation. No wonder she was feeling this way, she was feeling heartbroken just like when the time she rejected him. What a coincidence. But Alibaba had never mentioned that he wants to marry Kougyoku! Does he wants to keep it a secret? But why? They were royalties for crying out loud!

"I don't know anymore…," Morgiana said sadly as she hugged her knees and hid her face to hide her puffy eyes. She still wants to follow and help Alibaba but we're talking about her feelings for him. The heartbreak she's feeling is preventing her from doing so now that she found out. Being around him will only make things difficult for her. Why must life be so unfair?

"How about a trip to the Kou Empire? It might help you forget what just happened for the meantime until you made a decision to face Alibaba," Hakuryuu offered kindly with a smile. She may not feel the same way he feels for her, he'll still help her and make her happy because he loves her that much. Morgiana slowly looked to him with a shock expression. Hakuryuu was helping her so much that she felt guilty for not feeling the same way but love has to a jerk to everyone. She was about to accept when she remembered Kougyoku is his cousin and stepsister.

"B-But Kougyoku-san…she's going to be there as well?"

"She's most likely stay in Balbadd to make preparations for her wedding with… _him_ so she can't be in Kou," he answered.

"Alright. I accept," she answered and Hakuryuu was happy to hear that.

8-8-8

After accepting Hakuryuu's offer, Morgiana went to her room to start packing her things. But to her surprise, she saw Alibaba standing outside of her room. He appeared to look like he was waiting for her for some reason. She pretended that she didn't see him as she walked passed but it failed when Alibaba grabbed her wrist firmly. Alibaba twirled her around to face him and she saw a serious expression on his face for a moment but she looked away, not wanting to fall in love with him more now that he was about to get married. It just feels wrong…

"Why…are you avoiding me?," he asked quietly enough for only Morgiana to hear. She sensed the sad tone of his voice but decided to ignore it, fearing that she might spill out the things she didn't want to say especially to him.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that I…don't feel well and needed some rest," Morgiana answered which was the truth but not entirely the whole truth. Alibaba understood and slowly let go of her wrist unwillingly. It would be rude of him to persist her further. He wondered if it had something to do with his talk with Kougyoku but he isn't too sure, not until she said it so herself.

"Alright. Get well soon," he said before leaving her alone. Morgiana waited for him to disappear before she started packing her things. When he was gone, she rushed to her room and did what she has to do immediately.

8-8-8

Hakuryuu leaned his back on the post while waiting for Morgiana to arrive patiently. It didn't take long for her to appear and they went to a ship that's headed to the Kou Empire. Both were told that they were going to share a room to their embarrassment. During their stay at the ship, they talked about a lot of things mainly about each other, they sparred together, and Hakuryuu even tried to teach Morgiana on how to cook once again but failed. Still he kept trying until Morgiana managed to learn on how to cook 2 simple dishes.

-Meanwhile-

Alibaba thinking that Morgiana had rest long enough, decided to go to her room with a tray of food in his hand. He may not be as great as Hakuryuu in cooking but at least his cooking tasted normal for his level. He stood in front of her room and knocked on the door a few times. He waited but he didn't hear anything from inside, thus making him worried. He wondered what happened to Morgiana and soon negative thoughts came inside his mind.

He kicked the door open with a strong force. To his shock, it was empty and no sign of Morgiana. He even saw her cabinet empty. The tray slipped from his shaking hands and fell to the ground. He went inside leaving the forgotten food he made for her and looked around for her in her room. Not only was her cabinet empty but there's no furniture Morgiana uses left. And he started feeling panic and fear. He screamed one word or rather a name. "MORGIANA!"

8-8-8

In a few days, they have arrived to Kou Empire and Morgiana was impressed as usual. Hakuryuu being the gentleman he is, he took Morgiana to her assigned room and tried to help her unpack but Morgiana gave him the look that says I-can-do-this-on-my-own-but-thank-you. He decided to unpack his as well so he didn't have to wait while Morgiana was unpacking.

After unpacking, Hakuryuu toured her around the palace. She would stare at strange things in interest to Hakuryuu's confusion. Shouldn't she be interested in jewelries instead? But he realized Morgiana isn't the typical type of girl. The servants and maids were confused at her to why he, a prince would bring a peasant like Morgiana but decided not to ask in fear of making him angry. Although his siblings did what they wanted to do, they asked. And Hakuryuu had answered them with a semi-pissed off look.

" _She's a maiden who's heartbroken so don't ask any further questions…"_

And they decided not to ask anymore and just went along with his flow.

A few days has passed and Morgiana grown used to everything around the Kou palace. She would help others with some of their duties which they were thankful of. She had lots of fun in Kou but the feeling of sadness still linger everything she thinks of Alibaba. Although she would push it aside and just do what she wants to do to forget about Alibaba for now.

-Meanwhile-

"So she's in here all along, huh?," Alibaba in a disguise said as he hid behind a wall and saw Morgiana walking around doing things. He gripped the wall tightly in anger enough to hear it crack slowly. He was furious because Morgiana didn't tell him about going to Kou. It's not like it was his right to know since she's just a _friend_ but still! He was crazily worried for her that he even did everything just to know where she is. And only to see that she's in Kou all thanks to Hakuryuu made him even more furious.

Does that mean she's dating Hakuryuu…?

No way was she dating a guy! Just no, not in a million years especially she's _oblivious_ to the feelings of love for someone. Maybe, she was just offered to stay here by Hakuryuu for something and all! Yeah! But why?

Alibaba sneakily moved closer but still hid to see what's really happening. When he was in a spot that's every close to them, he listened intently not leaving a single word to skip away from his ears.

Alibaba heard Morgiana training by herself. Alibaba giggled quietly, Morgiana is such a hard-working person making her cute in a different way. But then he stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer and found out that it was Hakuryuu. "H-Hi Morgiana-dono…"

"Is something wrong Hakuryuu-san?," she asked worriedly. Alibaba was pissed at this because he was used to Morgiana asking him this question a lot of times. And her asking someone else other than him was annoying.

"Well…you see…I wanted this for at least just once to happen…um…will you go on a date with me today?," Hakuryuu asked shyly and Alibaba felt the world ended for him when he said that. D-Did he just ask her on a date?! How dare him! Alibaba knows that it was immature for him to take this seriously. But this is Morgiana we're talking about! There was no way-

"I would love to," she answered and this crushed Alibaba even more. He felt the whole universe was breaking because of his anger. It felt like the end of the world! Alibaba wanted to go there and take Morgiana away but decided not to, it will only make things worse than it already is. So he decided to stay put in there despite the urge of wanting to do it.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the top of the palace by evening…thank you so much Morgiana-dono," Hakuryuu said with a smile. Even if it was just this once, at least he'd have a cherished memory of Morgiana being with him. And then he left leaving her to continue to train.

Alibaba will definitely make sure to ruin their date…

8-8-8

And so, Alibaba went to Hakuryuu's room. He slowly opened the door and it made a sound. Hakuryuu who was ready to change was about to turn when Alibaba ran to him and knocked him out unconscious with a stick. Alibaba hid his unconscious body below his bed and took Hakuryuu's clothes that chosen for the date. He took his disguise except for the black wig and wore Hakuryuu's clothes. He took out a huge mask he bought from the store and wore it so Morgiana won't recognize him. He grinned evilly at the success of his plan.

Now time for _his_ date with Morgiana…

8-8-8

Morgiana saw disguised Alibaba coming and went towards him. Because it was her date with Hakuryuu, she forced to wear fine clothes that _didn't_ suit her. She smiled at him shyly but was surprised to why disguised Alibaba was wearing a mask. "Hakuryuu-san…why are you wearing a mask?," she asked curiously and disguised Alibaba was blushing at the sight of Morgiana looking so different but beautiful. He'd love to see her dress like this more often. But after hearing her question, Alibaba was snapped out of his thoughts.

"UM...I had to hide my identity with this so the others won't _ruin_ our date," disguised Alibaba answered in a fake Hakuryuu voice which made Morgiana suspicious.

"You sound _different_ …"

"Like I said to hide my identity! Let's go," disguised Alibaba said and took Morgiana's hand to start their date. It will be fun even if he has to disguise as Hakuryuu.

8-8-8

Morgiana was not dense nor a fool and everyone knows that…

Morgiana had noticed that Hakuryuu was acting strange throughout their date. He wasn't acting like himself instead he was acting someone else. He's acting like Alibaba and this hurts her for remembering him. She felt suspicious ever since Hakuryuu arrived. What if her suspicion was correct? Only one way to find out…

"Are you really Hakuryuu-san?"

"What are you talking about Morgiana?! It's really me!," he nervously answered. Morgiana knew it, she was correct after all. Hakuryuu would never call her by her name without familiarity. She took note of this and her suspicion increased.

"He would never call me by name without a horrific. Who are you?!," Morgiana asked as she grabbed the mask and crushed it. Disguised Alibaba who's disguise is now broken was found out.

"I've been caught heheh…"

"A-A-Alibaba-san!"

"You're wondering why I'm here disguised as Hakuryuu neh? Jealousy got the best of me and you know…this happened," Alibaba shortly explained. Morgiana was surprised that he said the word "jealous" because he didn't seem to be the type of person to be jealous.

"B-But…you're getting married to Kougyoku-san so why?!," she asked with teary eyes and Alibaba was confused. He didn't like seeing Morgiana sad and seeing that he caused this, he felt guilty.

"So you were there eavesdropping after all? You must have not heard everything I said. Let me tell you everything that happened…"

 _(Flashback)_

" _Kougyoku…I can't marry you and you know why. Not only because I don't have feelings for you. But also I'm still confused with my feelings towards Morgiana whether she is a friend or something more. I want to find out if I do feel something for her before it's too late," was Alibaba's reason which Morgiana has fail to clearly hear before running off._

" _Oh I see…it's alright. Say…isn't that morgiana?," Kougyoku said as she pointed at the retreating figure of Morgiana. Alibaba turned around and saw her. Without thinking, he chased after her but failed to find her._

 _Then things became awkward for them…_

 _(End of Flashbac)_

"T-That's what happened? I'm so sorry Alibaba-san!," she apologized and was about to even bow down but he stopped her.

"I-It's alright…everyone makes mistakes. But I'm glad that I finally sorted out it," Alibaba said as he came closer to her.

"About what?"

"This…," Alibaba grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him and gave her a kiss, a passionate one on the lips to her shock. She kissed back seconds later and they forgot the world around them…

They forgot about Hakuryuu who's now conscious...

-The End-


End file.
